Unnatural
by Charlie's Rat
Summary: Yeah, Hinata and Naruto always seem to be fighting with each other, but that's only at school. And yeah, sure, Hinata and Naruto 'hate' each other, but somehow people don't think that fighting should be in the form of tongsel hockey. NaruHina ficlets
1. Lists

**Unnatural**

* * *

><p>A tall, slim bodied lady strode towards a tall gangly boy with shocking silvery blonde hair and startling azure eyes. The woman had long and shiny ink black hair, looking a lot less like a foreigner than the man. Her face was set in a scowl, her surprisingly pale periwinkle contacts narrowed in on him.<p>

They were both wearing a school uniform, midnight blue blazer, same coloured tie, crisp white shirt, black trousers or skirt, and black shoes. The girl detested it. It made her feel unnatural, not allowed to wear nail varnish, make up (though a light layer such as concealer was allowed) or bright hair colours.

She wanted to wear what she wanted, and behave how she wanted. She was not a clone, and certainly not going to accept that her uniform reminded her of those pimped girls in that one anime about a ten year old -male- magician teaching in an all girls school where their clothes vanished quite a lot. It made her cringe and wonder how the female intelligence had watered down so much whenever she saw girls act like the girls in Mahou Negima Sensei. It was stupid and shameful, and the little _'kyaa'_ screams they made were very annoying.

And on she strode, power walking up to the boy she hated. Hated with a burning passion. Namikaze Naruto didn't belong to her _'I really don't like'_ list, but rather to an altogether different one.

Namikaze Naruto belonged to a list where only his name was on it, no one else was ever allowed on this very special list. The blond boy belonged to her _'I hate and I fuck him'_ list. Certainly, it was a very unique list. And on she walked. Thap, thap, thap, and she was right in front of him.

Hyuga Hinata jabbed his chest, as if her middle and index fingers were knives. He was startled, not managing to come up with an insult. "You," She growled, through gritted teeth, digging her fingers into the school's emblem on his chest. " I hate you." Namikaze's eyes widened, turning a bit sad, before he understood the code language and flicked her hand away. His eyes were narrowed as well now, responding to her. "What's your problem, bitch? I ain't done nothin' wrong." Her eyes narrowed as the first swearword was spoken. "I know your game, you're a yanki! You shouldn't be in this school. You'll contaminate the place."

Namikaze growled at her, a low, and drawn out, threatening growl. "The rumours are true. Hyuga's _**do **_have a tree shoved up their ass. Or in your case—" She slapped him and walked off in a huff.

Namikaze smiled and rubbed his cheek. Girl packed a good slap.


	2. Translation

Namikaze smiled and rubbed his cheek. Girl packed a good slap. He knew her too well. He knew that her _'I hate you'_s were _'I like you'_s, and that the phrase _'you're a yanki!'_ means _'you're not like everybody else.'_ And that _'You shouldn't be in this school, you'll contaminate the place.'_ really meant _'I don't want to be in this school, they'll turn me into a zombie.'_. And when she slapped him and walked away, she was trying to hide her very slightly pink cheeks. But of course, she hides that kinda stuff in a cryptic, bitch-don't-touch-me, language.

Also, _'I hate you.'_ plus sharp finger jab to the chest meant something along the lines of _'I wanna eff you.'_. He didn't mind it, which was kind of surprising on his part, because he thought that he'd never get a date with his weird looks and being an orphan allowed to strut around the town, doing whatever he wanted. He just hoped that Hinata's parents / family never found out, because then he'd lose more than just his important anatomy.

Anyway, they were both legal, and he had a steady going job now. He just had to pray that her old man never sues him.

Or that she left him.

But she was so unnatural, he couldn't just let her go.


	3. Start Another Fight

Finally, it's the end of the day and she can see Namikaze already walking through the school gates towards his house. She's got to be subtile, or otherwise the two of them would be the gossip of the school. Namikaze is deliberately ignoring her, it's a thing they had. She'd have an argument with him at lunch break, sometimes in the morning, and, -if either of them felt like it- they'd have a argument just before school finished.

The lunch break argument was like a _'hello bastard'_, and it was normal, a _'thing'_ they had together. But the morning arguments were different, it was more like a _'what did you do to me, I still hurt'_ thing. And just before the end of the day fight was a kind of signal, as if they were saying that they wanted to do more than talk back at his place.

Ah, she just caught up with him. They're far away from school now, and no one from school's there to spy on them.

Now she can smile and slip her arm around his neck and pull him closer. Lips touched, and -with eagerness- they started another fight.


	4. Love Fight

Hyuga's just locked the door. He's trapped her body between his body and the door. He's got his elbows next to her head, he's leant in, breathing in her perfume. They're both panting, lips wet and chapped. Her eyes are holding him down, as if she's removing his clothing with her periwinkle eyes. He loves it. He growls softly on her neck, give a quick suck to her jaw line.

Her nails remind him that he's not allowed to suck her skin on an obvious spot, because then people will wonder. She's undoing his tie now, and she's playing around with him, blindfolding him and licking his lips, frenching him.

There's a thigh between his legs now, and Hinata is teasing him. He's stripped to the waist and she's still fully clothed. He tugs at her clothes, starts removing them, cheats by raising the blindfold so he can see her with one azure eye. She laughs in delight and let's him do what he wants.

And now, with his black tie around his head pirate style, they're falling backwards onto his bed, where it starts creaking. And he's holding her, inside of her, loving her, kissing her. And she's doing the same. And they're fighting with each other but at home they're not really fighting with love they're dominating with love. But at school they're fighting with pretences, because it's fake.

And because they're unnatural, they've got a _'thing'_, and they've got their code language, and they've got each other.

They've got unnatural-ility.


	5. Stop Baby

Namikaze sees her first, but she's already power storming up to him, with another _'I hate you'_ and a finger jab at the ready, along with seven swearwords, two _'up yourself'_s and three slaps. Naruto smiles at her, cause even though he knows that on the outside she's acting like a stuck up, inconsiderate princess, he knows what's on the inside.

And even though he's saying mean things to her and her family, his eyes are saying _'Babe, how did I hurt you?'_. And even though she's saying _'fuck you'_ over and over again, she's really saying _'My legs hurt, __**so **__much!'_.

But now they were really unnatural.

Because suddenly Naruto just rolls his azure eyes and says "Babe, let's drop the act." and wraps his arms around her. And he's kissing her, with his hands running through her hair, and she's shocked, and so is the whole school, but right now Naruto doesn't care, because right now he has got his tongue in her mouth and he's giving her some lovin'.

And so she sighs and kisses him back, because, frankly, why should they care if a bunch of freaks calls them weird if they were the only normal ones?

And then Naruto's slowly letting her go, until he's just got his finger laced behind the small of her back so he can give her a nice big smile that she fell for a year ago.

"I hope that we won't have to explain this to your family."

She just yanks him back in for another kiss.

And at the end of the day, after her detention, Hyuga is happy, because she's still got Naruto, and she's making sure that he's never going to run away, because he's her's.

And when she meets him at the school gates, she smiles and he hugs her.

And then she promptly punches his lights out when he makes a suggestion about having kids.

* * *

><p><strong> T h e E n d .<strong>

**Gah! ;A; **That just spilled out of my brain and into my iTouch and now I only had, -um, maybe less than an hour's worth of sleep? Yeah, severe Insomniac stuff going on here. I _**really**_ tried falling asleep at 5 in the morning, but then, of course, birds start waking up at dawn right? And guess who lives right next to a forest? FML.

Somehow, sometime, I did manage to black out and get some sleep, but I'm not really sure how long I slept for. Oh Well, it happens.


	6. Ask Dad

**Charlie : **

_For __**PrincessQwaster96 ()**__, who asked for a continuation of the story. Plot was easy to come up with. Got another chapter prepared. I'm also sorry that the chapters are so short. Call it a short Ficlet bunch story or something. _

"How dare you defile my daughter!"

Naruto flinched and looked as ashamed as possible. He deserves it. But he technically didn't dirty-fy Hinata, it's just that she wrote it in her dairy, her overly-too-nosy-to-be-pleasant little _sister_ snuck into her room, broke the lock off of her dairy, and read the whole lot. (Hello, privacy breach there Haishi?)

And then proceeded to be a tell-tale and dutifully reveal their relationship to her dad in a way that would be called EVIL.

So no, Namikaze Naruto didn't defile Hyuga Hinata, (he made sweet LOVE to her [sometimes hard and kinky, ahum]) her little sister just tweaked everything to her liking. Of course, she told Neji first, who went after his ass like there was a murder-promoting magnet in his trousers. And in the same day, told Haishi.

Hoh boy.

Hinata had run up to him at lunch break, eyes full of tears, and let the waterworks flood his jacket. Somehow Ino and Sakura got wind of it, and spread rumours around the school that she was a cheap slapper. He held her close, petted and stroked her silky hair, rocked her like a baby, and calmed her down.

And then he proceeded to take her by the wrist, drag her to where Ino and Sakura where having lunch, and called them a bunch of whores. He then used photographic evidence (blackmail) against them to stop the shit spreading, and to never do dumbass whack like. that. _ever. A-gain_. (The blackmail consisted of them both at a party from last month, where Sakura was in the pool with three other boys, wearing nothing but her g-string, and a few pictures of Ino making out with different men in different photos. Naruto'd say that he bagged the cat.) He he, evil.

"Speak to me! What did you do to my daughter that Hanabi hasn't informed me of?" Naruto looked up at the angry, no, furious man in front of him. He stormed up to the kneeling blond and yanked him up by his collar. Hinata, also in the room, spoke up. "Father!" Haishi's eyes looked like a few blood vessels had broken. "This has nothing to do with you! Go to your room! You are not my daughter anymore!"

As the tears started to build in the usually pah-I'm-too-good-for-you Hinata's eyes, he snapped. Naruto saw red. He wrestled himself free of the angry man, and stood by his girlfriend.

"Hinata is not some sort of toy that you can play around with! She's not your slave!" Haishi looked stumped, and very, very angry. He hooked arms with her. "I want to marry your daughter, and since you've disowned her, we will go ask her mum. Goodbye!"

He was sure that his face was red. He tugged her along and out of the room, walking towards the front door. Hinata looked pole axed. In a happy, shocked way. Yeah, in a very, happy, happy way. Now it was delighted. And now she was kissing his cheek and wrapping her arms around him in such a loving way. He felt his cheeks turn bright red.

He touched her waist and gave it a bit of a gentle push. "C'mon. Let's get out of here."

Hinata smiled and rubbed her nose against his neck. "Mm," She mumbled, eyes closed. "I love you, y'know that right?"

Their shoes were on, and their coats, and their scarves. He kissed her forehead. "Mm, yep, and I love you back."

And together they sprinted out of the Hyuga household as Haishi's roaring curses tried to follow them.

Namikaze nudged her ear. "Sorry about that, I wanted it to be more romantic," Hinata purred.

" 'S alright." She kissed his cheek again.

He tightened his hand around her, and she squeezed back.

"The ring's in my apartment."

She squealed and gave him a bear hug.


	7. The Tombstone

_**Charlie :**__ After __**PrincessQwaster96**__'s request, actually, even before it, I had these two chapters stuck in my head. So when she asked me to continue it, it was all the motivation I needed to put this to paper. This is the longest chapter yet, with __1, 286 Words__ and running. Enjoy. :) I'm also taking requests, if anyone has them :)_

The car slid to a smooth halt and the tires crunched on the gravel.

Naruto reached out and held her hand. He squeezed. "You ready Hinata?" She nodded, suddenly throat tight. She felt like a bundle of nervous emotions. "Yes," She nodded again, her purple hat's pompon bobbing a bit. "Let's go see mum."

She got out of the car, snow boots crunching in the thin layer of snow. Naruto paid the taxi driver and together they stood outside the cemetery as the yellow car slowly pulled away. He held her hand again, matching Dennis the Menace hat and scarf covered in a few snow crystals.

They looked a right sight.

Two tall teenagers holding hands in the snow, one with white boots and a black coat with fluffy fur lining and a purple pompon hat, and the other in combat boots and a thick jacket with a red and black striped scarf and hat. One holding a massive bouquet of yellow and red roses and white lilies, the other holding a small black box.

Naruto squeezed her hand again, their gloves keeping them warm. "Shall we?" He smiled.

Together they trudged through the gates and past the gravestones and family tombs, Hinata leading them. They were greeted by a few angels and cupids, and a single statue of a soldier, hit army hat looking fluffy with the covering snow. Her breath hitched when she saw her grave. They stopped. She hadn't seen her mother in four years, and it felt like all the feelings she had bottled up were being squeezed into a painful lump in her throat.

There weren't that many people around the cemetery in the Christmas holiday.

"Hi mum," She croaked, feeling pathetic. Naruto looked from the tombstone to her shiny pink face. "Is this it?" He mouthed. She nodded and smiled at him.

"How have you been? We haven't seen each other for a while haven't we?" Silence. She patted her boyfriend's arm and motioned for him to lay down the flowers. He placed the flowers down with gentle care, running a gloved hand over the curve of her stone, as if stroking her ever silky and shiny black hair. "Hello Mrs Hyuga. Pleased to meet you." He said the words softly, like a whisper. His breath formed little transparent clouds.

Hinata crouched down next to him, knees draw up and her hands delicately placed on them. "Hey mum, you may have already heard about it, but I have a boyfriend now. His name is Naruto." She stroked his arm. "Don't worry though, he loves me and takes good care of me, he's sweet." Naruto turned to smile at her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

She felt like if she went on for longer, her voice would fail her and she would break down. Naruto squeezed her shoulder and took over.

"I'm sure that you would have loved talking to my mum, she's very nice. But she's at Nagoya at the moment, but maybe you've seen her around. I'm sure that you would have liked to have met my dad as well, he's really good at making origami flowers. He he."

Hinata smiled feebly and gave him a bit of a slap to the arm. Naruto smiled at her and gave her a side hug. "I love your daughter Mrs Hyuga, and I think that she's the best thing on earth."

Hinata took over, blushing bright red. Her eyes were sad.

"But dad doesn't approve. I don't think that it's fair of him mum, he thinks that Naruto is a good for nothing yanki. He doesn't want us to be together." She remembered their fight, and how before Naruto had arrived, he had actually beaten her with a book.

"So I would like to ask you, Mrs Hyuga," Naruto shuffled about, "to," He pulled out the small box. "Give us your blessing." He placed the box on the grave.

He pulled her up, cheeks flushed red and pink from the cold. They looked at her grave. "She would have said yes. She's that kind of person."

Naruto smiled. "This feels like it's going to be a corny proposal." He said. She giggled and hugged him tight. Even if he said that it felt corny, it felt so unique and, and, and it felt like the world was as easy as a daisy and that she was floating on a warm, fluffy cloud.

He bent down on one knee and picked up the box. He was grinning like an idiot. She felt like the world was never going to be the same again, and that she would never get off her warm and fluffy cloud, because it belonged to her and Naruto now. A few mourners from a few graves behind them stopped and looked at them.

Naruto stifled a soft swearword. "_Shi-_ the ground's cold." He grinned at her. He opened the box.

"Hyuga Hinata," He said in a loud voice, gaining the attention of most of the mourners. She couldn't have turned more red.

"with the blessing of Mrs Hyuga, will you please marry me?"

She felt like she could scream her answer to the world, to the school, in her father's face, to her mum, to her other friends, and at Naruto.

She jumped for joy and shouted _"Yes!"_ At the top of her lungs. She had been waiting so, so long for a question like that to come flying her way.

She flung herself at him, crashing to the ground, giggling like an insane schoolgirl.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! _**YES!**_ I want to marry you, Namikaze Naruto!" She yelled, not her polite, clipped and in control self.

Some people cheered and congratulated them from next to their grave stones.

They stood up, both beet red in the face, seemingly regaining their manners. He slipped a pain golden ring around her left hand, on her ring finger. His azure eyes sparkled with happiness.

"Let's go tell everyone." He said. All she could do was sigh dreamily and nod like an obedient puppy, grinning from ear to ear.

"Let's." She grabbed his hand, gave him a crushing kiss, stroked mum's grave, and dragged her fiancé out of the graveyard.

"Let's tell Kiba and Shikamaru first!" Naruto shouted.

But Hinata was oblivious to it, in her head she was shouting and crying _'Fiancé, fiancé, fiancé!'_. She was going to lead this hand to and through so many things, and she was going to stand by his side as well.

It was ironic, for both of them to find a super happiness in a place where their worlds had come crashing down.

Instead of being boyfriend and girlfriend, they were now something like an upgrade, closer.

Super Boyfriend and Super Girlfriend.


	8. Hell Has No Fury

_Oh my gawd I love you guys! Always so kind to me, keep telling me to update, yes I liked that kinky chapter, I love NaruHina, I love this fic...  
>(burst with fluffy warm teddy bear feelings) ((wtf?)) Can I just say that this I set in a Japanese type school setting? I just don't know another word for 'bleachers' at the moment. <em>

_Also, I've made the terrible mistake of forgetting about Sasuke. *facepalm* But it seemed sort of natural to kind of shut up about him, and let Kiba be the closer friend.  
>So, um, let's just say that Sasuke has been stuck in some pretty consecutive detentions up till now.<br>Also, I wanna add a hint of violence to this chapter, which involves Neji beating up Naruto, but not really anything else! I swear! Also, Chouji sits on Neji, which I find really funny._

_Please enjoy chapter 8 of Unnatural, because this chapter really is! :D  
>Also, longest chapter yet with 2, 591 words! :D<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Hell Has No Fury<strong>

Neji was in one of his worst moods yet. He hated his cousin. . . . More like the guy that got into her pants. _Really_ hated his cousin. He power walked up to a bunch of gossiping girls, instantly despising them. They seemed to be around Hinata's age. He stopped in front of the two chatty girls, casting his shadow over their small forms. The blonde girl turned to him, eyes thick and half lidded, finger swirling around a platinum tress, a thick wad of bright pink bubblegum growing.

She popped it and pushed it to the side of her mouth, still making irritating chewing noises that annoyed the hell out of him. "So," She chewed, finger curling, "what do you want, pretty boy?"

He felt like dragging her out of the school and taping her behind a window. Then she could act like she could in the right environment.

"Hyuga Hinata," He growled at her. The red headed girl next to the blonde giggled. He speared her with a glare. She shut up. "or rather, where is Namikaze -_Naruto_-?" He hated that boy with a burning passion. The girls gave him blank looks. He was getting impatient. "Really? He's a bit like you, blond, stupid, and loud mouthed."

The girls gaped at him, fire burning in their eyes. He didn't care. "What's he done?" The rosette snapped. "Something." He growled back. Finally they were getting somewhere.

"Last time I saw him he was in the hallway next to his classroom." The blonde snapped, pointing a finger in the direction.

He didn't thank them, they didn't deserve it. He stormed off down the hallways, eyes screaming bloody murder. He was going to _kill _that boy. As he charges forward at a fast pace, students in front of him hurriedly take flight like a scared flock of birds. He's going to killhim killhim killhim _Kill. Him._

He spots him soon enough through an open window; he's out in the courtyard, playing basketball with his posse of thugs. Neji changes course and thunders down the staircase, bursting through the double doors, yelling his name.

"_**NAMIKAZE NARUTO**_!"

Everyone freezes as he stands in the doorway. The bastard's eyes were wide and scared. The basketball bounced, forgotten by Kiba's feet.

And then he ran.

The bastard, that motherfucker, he had the _gall_ to run away, like he didn't deserve punishment. Neji made a lunge for him. The blond punk yelped and dodged to the side, still running. Neji let out a ferocious growl and notched up his speed. He was gonna killhim killhim _kill him_.

"I'll kill you! Bastard!" He roars at him, jumping over benches and diversions that the boy threw behind himself. People start to react, dodging out of the way, screaming, shouting, commotion. Some helped, some tried separating them.

Finally, he cornered the yanki in a desolate part of an indoor basketball court, up on the bleachers.

The blond tripped over a plank and smashed his chin against the wood, grunting and falling down. Neji was instantly upon him. He grappled with the boy, eventually socking him a good one in the face. "I'll kill you, Namikaze Naruto!" He shouted, slightly maddened. But the bastard didn't seem ready for it, and spat blood onto Neji's cheek.

"Damn freak." He grumbled, straining to move away.

Neji pulled him close by grabbing two fistfuls of his jacket. He snarled into his face. "Why did you do it?" Naruto blinked. "Do what, asshole?" Naruto deserved another punch. He got it.

"I'll ask you again; _why did you do it_? And damnit, you _know_ who we're talking about!"" Naruto blinked and gasped. "Hinata," he breathed, blood running down his left nostril. Neji nearly punched him again. "_YES_, Hinata you retard, my cousin!"

Naruto's head smacked painfully against the wooden benches, but refused to submit. "Why did you have to do it?"

Naruto growled at him. "_Why did I have to_—"

Neji interrupted him. "Fuck her life up?" The boy under him gasped, loudly. His blue eyes shined with pain and turmoil. He squirmed under Neji, renewed with fight. He continued grappling with the boy. "Why did you have to intervene with her? She was doing fine until _you _showed up! Haishi kicked her out of the house because of what you did to her! Now everyone thinks that she's an easy bang—"

"NO!" Naruto yelled under him. "No, no, no, no, NO!" He yelled, still struggling, legs kicking out from under him in a vain attempt to wriggle free. His eyes shined and his lower lip trembled. "Hinata is—" he breathed deeply, spluttering blood out of his mouth. (The freely running blood from his nostril had reached his mouth, Neji was pleased to see. Filthy bastard.)

"Hinata is not like that! What do you really think I did to her _huh_? Do you want me to say that I _forced_ her? That I _seduced_ her?" The blonde bastard let out a spiteful laugh, eyes still shining with pain. "_Ha_! As if! You want me to say that I'm _fucking __**sorry**_ that what I feel for her makes me want to be with her? Do you want me to take back whatever sweetcake I said to her?" Neji's tone was final and cold. "I'll kill you," he said. And somehow, Neji believed that he would do it. His hands closed around the bastard's neck, but not straight out throttling him. Naruto's eyes were wide and fearful. He struggled with Neji. He deserved it, after what he had done to Hinata. "That girl is walking around this school, right now, with this delusional thought that you love her and that you've got a romantic shotgun wedding prepared when she finishes school." He ground out. "I cannot accept it." Under him, Naruto chocked and wheezed. To Neji's surprise, his eyes were swimming with tears and they freely slid down his face. "I love her," he coughed out, Neji's hands constricting his breathing, torturing him, but not cutting his air supply off completely.

His nails scratched the back of his hands. His blue eyes locked onto his pale ones, ignoring the crybaby tears on his face. "I love her, Neji. _I love her_. I knew what would happen if anyone found out. We kept it secret, honestly." He chocked and wheezed again. Neji's eyes drilled into his head coldly. "You speak wiser words when closer to death, it seems." Namikaze spluttered and whimpered under him. "And yet it was you that kissed her in front of the entire school." The boy shied his eyes away. "I was tired of hiding it. I shouldn't be ashamed of or trying to hide who I'm going out with." With a small voice, he added: "She agreed in the end." He swallowed saliva and blood with difficulty; Neji felt every curve and pipe as his Adams apple scraped the inside of his hand.

It was something with the way that Naruto's shining blue eyes turned to his, this sort of pleading look, with his hands around his neck and blood running from his nose and lip that infuriated Neji to no end. He looked so mature, such an adult, aware of the guilt and the repercussions and all the havoc he and Hinata had wrecked. The way he lay pinned down under him, legs sprawled out and elbows bent, hands resting over his own, with that fucking look of _finality_ in his eyes.

His blood boiled over and he became unaware of what he was doing, soon moving on to grab the boy under him in a vice-like grip.

His hands tightened and one pinched the bastard's nostrils together, shutting off all air. Naruto's pupils shrunk to the size of pinpricks and he screamed to the high heavens and back. His gangly body writhed under his, like a snake, legs kicking wildly in every direction, hands and nails trying their best to pry his hands off his neck. He was slowly dying in front of him, and Neji didn't feel in the least bit phased by it.

Suddenly, commotion erupted outside of the indoor basketball court and the doors slammed wide open, with Namikaze's posse of thugs and —his breath hitched— _Hinata_.

Naruto realised that someone had arrived and let out a hoarse, obscene gargle, body squirming wildly, head trying to turn their way, blonde locks spread out on the planks.

Namikaze's leading thug, Kiba, spotted them. His eyes rapidly took in the scene; Neji, straddling Naruto, his hands on his neck, Naruto, on the floor in a writhing heap, wheezing for dear air. He pointed at them, sharp black eyes wild. "_**WHAT THE FUCK**__?"_ He yelled, sprinting towards them, others soon cottoning on. Shino, tall and built with a muscled frame, jumped up the benches two at a time, often having to stop to readjust his footing. Uchiha wasn't far behind. Neji didn't have long. But his eyes were fixed on his cousin. She stood there, rather thunderstruck, watching him kill her boyfriend. Then, as if a switch was flipped, she charged up the bleachers, surpassing Shikamaru and Chouji on the way, eyes blazing death and fear.

Kiba and Shino got there first, the dog mutt tackling him to the ground, a stream of profanities coming out of his mouth. Shino grabbed Neji's arms. The four of them struggled on the benches, swearing and wrestling him off of Naruto. His fingers were pried off by Hinata, her blunt nails drawing blood, eyes full of betrayal and fury, and then Namikaze was dragged off by Chouji, while Sasuke used this time to kick Neji right in the chest.

He struggled and cursed Shino, Kiba and Namikaze, and every single one of their mothers, too. Meanwhile Chouji was panicking and Hinata was yelling if anyone knew how to apply basic first-aid to Naruto. Apparently Neji had almost succeeded; his heart had briefly stopped. They didn't know if it was failing or not. Shikamaru grabbed Chouji and swapped their positions; the fat bastard was _sat_ on him now, and wasn't making life pleasant for him. Shikamaru, he was always a smart one, was going through a rough sketch of medical knowledge with Hinata; he'd do the chest-pumps, she'd restart Naruto's breathing pattern.

He watched through a flurry of fists and legs as the teenager he nearly killed laid flat on his back, twitching, desperately trying to suck in air through a windpipe that wasn't functioning. Then his arms were pulled back by the cousin he'd sworn to protect from all kinds of danger, and her mouth clamped down firmly upon his, and his friend pounded his chest.

"I hate you," He spat out at her, with her perfect boyfriend illusion and her fucking _shotgun wedding_! He hated her. What good did she think it did if she was proposed to in front of her mother's stone-cold grave?

Above him (fucking fat bastard was sat on him.) Shino pulled out a mobile phone and Kiba instantly snatched it out of his hands, dialling a number at furious speeds. Sasuke, bastard, he thought he was still stuck in detention, started scrolling through his own contacts while the mutt boy finished dialling. He clamped it to his ear. "Konohamaru! Get busy and bust your ass to old lady's! No! ... I don't care if you're sat next to Moegi in Biology class or not! _Nonono_! _LISTEN_! It's Naruto!" Silence for three seconds as not so far away the bastard himself gasped weakly for more breath that he wasn't being provided. "Yes. No. He's been done bad man. Yes. _YES_! Now get your ass in gear and get old lady! **NOW**! We're in the gym!"

Kiba handed the phone back, with a withering glare from Shino. "Using your lackey to call the Principal?" Neji spat at them. "Fuck you!" Sasuke growled. "Hyuga prick or not, I'm going to beat the shit out of you for what you did to Naruto."

A few meters away, Shino's flat voice reached them all:  
>"I don't think that he's going to make it, you guys."<p>

And then Naruto started convulsing.

Eyes rolling away, stolen sounds leaving his mouth, neck and throat raw, body twitching on the floor. Hinata let out a suffering wail as she kept slapping him, god please let him wake up.

And then Neji saw a short freshman stumble upon the scene, sweatband funnily placed over his head, brown hair gelled back with spikes, wearing a ridiculously long blue scarf. And right behind him, rudely nicknamed _'the old lady'_ by Namikaze and his thugs, was the Principal.

His breath froze in his lungs when he saw the woman pin him with the most intimidating gaze he had ever experienced in his life.

Hell had no fury compared to what Senjuu Tsunade's eyes were predicting for him.

* * *

><p><em>I'm sorry to have left this with such a cliff hanger, but this chapter was getting too long and was starting to lose the mojo.<em>

_Anyway, constructive feedback, your favourite moments, what you imagined best, and __**generally lovely reviews will earn you another chapter! 3**_

_(evil author is evil) *3*  
>Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned!<br>__**How about a drabble request or something? ; )**_


	9. Phoenix

_Hey guys! :D (gets hit with brick for leaving cliffhanger) _

_I just want to ask all of you lovely reviewers that we have blasted the 30 review mark! :D THANK YOU ALL! 3 _

_By the way, please please please review my other stories too! I think that you'll enjoy them too. :) (boo, it's just when there's no reviewers I feel that the story then sucks) _

_There's nothing wrong with a bit of shameless advertising is there? _

**Ace's Tattoo, Narcolepsy, Office Ninjas and Clay Diamonds ! *3***

* * *

><p><strong>UNNATURAL 9: PHOENIX<strong>

* * *

><p>Hinata was not protected from the obliviousness of the spreading of rumours, if that made any sense.<p>

It was meant to say; Hinata was always in a rumour spreading environment, and that she was aware of it as well.

Time by time, day by day, she listened to the whispers and secrets echoed through lips and hallways, picking up on the gossips as she went along. _This guy and that girl are no strings attached, I think this teacher is a weirdo, this guy got high at that party, my parents are having an affair, I cheated on this test ..._ The list went on. And Hinata felt quite sickened by it. But it meant that she wasn't entirely out of the loop. But she knew that the fresh batch of gossiping rumours was something that she was involved in, and that people would go quiet when she walked by.

It sparked anger in her, and deeper down still, a certain smallness, a pitiful feeling twisting her organs in pain.

_Guilt. _

_Regret. _

Maybe shame too?

Naruto hadn't made it in time.

Well, that's what Tsunade had growled angrily when she had been summoned to her office.

Her honey brown eyes had pierced her, elbow on desk, hand supporting chin, the other hand placed on the flat surface, nail tapping an agitated rhythm into the wood. It was easy to spot her ticks and flaws in her ramrod composure, but her headmistress was not going to lose respect from Hinata for such a thing. Hinata herself had kicked her cousins face in. "The brat's not going to make a full recovery," she'd snarled. Hinata had flinched, the principal's fury nearly being mistakenly directed towards _her_. Tears nearly clouded her vision. Tsunade sensed her sadness and leant back while Hinata took her time to blink the tears away. "Your cousin is currently detained in one of my personal detention offices." Her statement had calmed her down somewhat. "I will not let him get away with what he has done, the victim being Naruto or not. This is grossly out of line and I will not tolerate such brutality in my school." She'd gone on to explain what was going to happen with both boys, and Hinata was free to spend the rest of the school day at home. You know what, Tsunade had then gone on to say, take the rest of the week off. Seeing as she'd been kicked out by her bastard of a father, the only place she still had left was the spare key to Naruto's apartment.

But still, … _Naruto hadn't made it in time_.

The statement sparked dark emotions, and pain and guilt and sadness all coiled and twisted together and formed tight, painful knots in her stomach and gut. He hadn't made it. Tsunade made it sound like he'd died. Which, technically, Neji had tried to accomplish. Hinata was furious; Neji had ridiculed her and Hanabi had outed her to father, her cousin then attacked Naruto, nearly killed him, and now everyone was asking why he had done it and what could have caused it.

Her privacy was pried into, unwanted memories were dug up by overly curious students and questions that should never have been asked were constantly flung her way. _What did Namikaze do to you to make your cousin hurt him? Is Naruto dead? Hey Hinata, what's your relationship with Naruto-baka?_

Hinata seriously felt like bringing a good righter to some people's faces, just to get them to leave her alone. It wasn't as if she'd not noticed that she was getting more violent as of late; the argument and falling out with Hanabi and her dad, bickering with Neji, then the mad scrabble of limbs to pry her cousin's fingers from her boyfriend's neck ...

What next, a runaway rapist?

Her mind easily conjured up images, her, running desperately through a forest, twigs and leaves tangling in her hair and clothing, her heart thudding painfully against her chest, adrenaline coursing through all of her body, a hand reaching out and ripping black hair into painful knots and tangles, screams ripped from her throat, dragging a struggling body backwards …

Somehow those images all ended up with images of Naruto, laying there deathly silent, the oxygen pump breathing for him, clothed in light green, an arm hooked to several IVs, skin deathly pale, never waking up ...

She thanked her principal, then smiled when she saw Tsunade reach into another part of her drawer and produce a bottle of vodka and notice her wink. It'd be their little secret.

It was difficult to leave school, with everyone staring and whispering as they watched her collect her things and then close the classroom door, face sullen.

As she was leaving the school grounds someone yelled behind her, _"HEY! Is the yanki dead?"_ it made her blood freeze. It filled her with so much anger. _Another motherfucking gossiper-!_ She turned towards the sniggering person with stiff joints and pinned them with a furious glare that her father had always pinned her with. "I really _hate_you," she said stiffly. Said person withered away, shocked. But then again he shouldn't be, because Hyuga Hinata has always been an ice queen and it didn't change anything if he saw her being affectionate with Naruto. Maybe people now thought that she was a big softie? She'd have to show a few more hardened scars then; being the woman of a yanki means that you've got to be tough, or otherwise other people will make your own life tough.

Her feet walked the route towards his house, one that she'd memorised since the day she walked towards his house two years ago. She'd done her homework at his house, played board games there, cooked him a special meal, taught him how to actually cook a proper meal, helped him with Maths tests and Biology too, watched him smile and laugh and _curse_ and god there was _blood_ dripping from his _mouth_ and there were _bruises_ over his _neck_ and he's _crying_ and _wailing_ and _oh please god..._

He dies over and over in her mind, like a demented phoenix rising from the death and ashes and blood and wailing, desperate wailing for life.

She runs the rest of the way, stubbornly ignoring the tears and the hiccups and her raw throat with the tight lump in it, runs all the way home where she can slam the door open and run to the bedroom. So she can fling herself onto the bed and scream and fill her nose with his smell and ignore everything around her.

She falls asleep this way; with hot sticky tears clinging to her face and hair and the raw lump in her throat, bundled up in their bedcovers.

Next to the bed, her phone had fallen out of her bag and the screen lights up as it receives a text message.

_Hey girl, do you want to know the truth about Uzumaki?_

* * *

><p>This story is about 1 , 356 words long! :D<p>

Also, Naruto and Hinata's relationship at his house isn't all about sex. Heck, they used to play board games there! :)

* * *

><p><em>And again, please check out Office Ninjas, Ace's Tattoo, Narcolepsy and Clay Diamonds! *3* <em>_(I'll do a special request for you!)_

**Please review! My lovelies! I love you all! I will send you all a "Love-Omelette!" *3* (kisses)**


End file.
